The great majority of technologies for boring holes in thick-walled objects, and particularly in the earth's mass, are based on the principle of mechanical disaggregation of the object's rock matter with the domination of methods such as boring, braking, blasting, etc. Most of the experiments with other disaggregation methods used deeper in the Earth, especially in rock formations, proved unusable due to a low cost efficiency and ineffective tool transfer of energy released to the earth's bedrock. An overview of the state of the art technologies with an outlook for the future is provided by the publication “Die Zukunft liegt unter uns. Bauen and Leben unter der Erde. Ausstellung Congress Centrum Hamburg 15.9.97 bis 2.11.97,” suggesting possible solutions to the problem, while for the most part accepting present trends. An exception is a full face horizontal tunnel boring machine, where the energy transfer concept of the presented vision comprises an unacceptable principle. Full face boring by flame in the axis of gravity is described in the following patent publications: DE 2554101 C2, and also in the patents SK No. 278849, 278692, 278850. Remarkable references to thermal energy boring can be found in articles LITHOFRACTURING AND ROCK MECHANICS. Inf. Report on Subterrene Technology. LANL, Los Alamos, 1970.
Part of the state of the art is patent SK 278 650 presenting an apparatus for full-face boring of holes in the ground, the said apparatus being classified, based on its functionality, as a heat and pressure tool with disintegration effect on the boring object's fundament.
There is known from the state of the art a device according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,731 working on the principle of transmitting mechanical-thermal cleaving forces into the rock. The source of these destructive forces is the weight of the device and co-acting additive external pressing forces transferred, together with thermal energy, through a wall of the active part of the device. The source of thermal energy is the Joule principle of converting electric current to heat in an ohmic body located at an active part of the device, which should be in direct contact with the rock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,940 represents another solution intended to remove sinking products (molten and unmolten rocks). Said patent describes combustion of a gaseous mixture exhaling from a circuit of an active face of a hollow annular cylindrical part where the gaseous mixture of oxygen and hydrogen is combusted with subsequent production of water vapour, being in direct contact with the rock whose molten volume is proportional to the face surface area and to the shift of the boring device. The patent does not solve issues associated with interaction of the tooling part and the rock. The control of the technological melting is absent. Interactive feedbacks of reactivity of rock's properties, varying in terms of process, are not accepted.
Published patent application DE 200810031490 uses the same conversion method of thermal energy and its effect upon rock as disclosed in the above mentioned patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,940.
The state of the art does not disclose a combination of using in principle different boring tools working according to different physical methods of energy transfer into rocks. The reason is due to unknown interaction conditions caused e.g. by mechanical cleaving whose effects are impaired by presence of the heat. Even if it was theoretically possible to admit the existence of a combination of U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,731 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,940, it would require the presence of external pressing forces. Their transfer into great depths would require mechanical connection using rods characterized by a distortion while stressed due to axial lateral flexure. This circumstance excludes their usage for boring pursuant to axis of centre of gravity.
In the aforementioned patents the issue is not dealt with comprehensively, a secondary thermal energy transfer is used, ecological requirements are not respected, boring processes are not controlled, effects of cross synergic bonds are not utilised, and the latest technologies in material engineering, cybernetics and application of nanotechnologies are not used. The above patent documents and published articles do not address basic issues associated with melt production, its utilisation for lining the walls of bored holes with a vitrified material and the anchoring of such material to cracks of the surrounding rock. In the patent documents and reference literature their respective authors do not address the issue of boring in desired coordinates. The purpose of this invention is to change this undesirable situation and to avoid the aforementioned deficiencies.